


Toddy Experience

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/M, New Year's Eve, Spilled Drink, Ugly Christmas Sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: All Natasha wanted was a warm drink to warm up. Fate had another plan for how she was going to celebrate the incoming New Year.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Charlie Weasley
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Joy to the World Crossover Collection





	Toddy Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkyredhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/gifts).



> A/N: Welcome to my fourth piece for the 2020 Joy to the World Collection! When xxDustNight88 and I created this collection two years ago we had a lot of fun, so this year we asked our friends articcat621, GaeilgeRua and SquarePeg72 to join us. We have 25 stories between the five of us coming out this holiday season.
> 
> This story was prompted by the lovely punkyredhead! The prompt was: Stranded in America for New Years Eve, they never thought they would meet their match in a off the beaten path English Pub. A spilled drink. A charming smile. Thank you for the wonderful prompt! I hope I've done it justice. I do hope you still enjoy this even if it didn't quite hit all of the pieces of your prompt.
> 
> I apologize if there are any errors, this was self-betaed by Grammarly.
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tale!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Natasha pulled the collar of her jacket up to cover her ears, mumbling under her breath as she rounded the corner of the sidewalk. The snow was a beautiful sight, but she could have done without the crispness of the winter air. All she wanted at that moment was something hot to drink. With a heavy sigh, she smiled when she spotted the entrance to The Fox just up ahead.

Quickening her pace, Natasha slipped inside the door behind a gentleman who was just exiting. She pulled her jacket off her shoulders and draped it over her arm. She glanced around slowly and noticed that everyone inside had a particular theme to their clothing for the evening. With a furrowed brow, she made her way over to the bar and took a seat on an empty stool.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, resting an arm on the bar in front of Natasha.

She eyed his sweater up and down, shaking her head. "Why are you wearing an ugly Christmas sweater? It's New Year's Eve."

The bartender shrugged his shoulders. "Owner's thought it would be a fun night," he replied, shaking his head with a laugh. "Does seem a little bit silly now that I think about it."

"Definitely makes for an interesting crowd to watch," Natasha replied, nodding her head. "I'll have a hot toddy."

"Cinnamon or apple?" he asked, reaching for a glass.

"Apple," she said, smiling softly as she watched him get to work. As he walked away, she slowly turned on her stool to get a better look at the crowd gathered in the small pub. It was a sight for sore eyes as different sweaters lit up or sparkled. Natasha found herself chuckling at the sayings that many of these people had displayed proudly across their chest.

She noticed her drink appear out of the corner of her eye. Nodding her head in thanks, Natasha reached for the glass and lifted it slowly to her lips. She paused momentarily to inhale the heavenly aroma. Just as she closed her eyes to take a sip, she felt some slam into her shoulder, jolting her arms and causing her to spill the drink all over her lap.

"What the hell?" she shouted, snapping her head to her left to see who had run into her. All she saw was a mess of red hair sitting atop the head of a man kneeling on the ground. She could see him rubbing his shoulder and let out a sigh, setting her glass on the bar and jumping down off her stool.

Offering a hand, she helped him up off the ground. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her for a few moments with a puzzled look on his face and slowly nodded his head. "I'm fine, but it looks like I've ruined your clothes," he replied, carding a nervous hand through his hair. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he offered a hand to her. "I'm Charlie Weasley, and I'd like formally apologize for spilling your," he paused, inhaling sharply, noting the hints of apple and brandy. "Apple hot toddy?"

Natasha laughed, shaking his hand. "Natasha Romanov. Oddly enough, it's not the worst thing I've had spilled all over me at a pub. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Charlie insisted, looking Natasha up and down. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Romanov. My flat is just across the street. I insist that you let me take you home and get you out of those wet clothes."

"That's quite forward of you, Mr. Weasley," Natasha said, raising an eyebrow as she took her turn to look him up and down. "However, it would be nice to get into something dry."

Charlie smirked and offered his arm to her. Natasha pulled a few bills out of her pocket to pay her tab and then took his arm, allowing him to lead her out of the crowded pub and across the street.

Natasha shook her head at the thought of leaving the pub with a man she had just met, but it was New Year's Eve, she mused. What better time than to take a chance on someone new than to start the new year?


End file.
